Punish Me
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: Tifa needs a hard lesson in how to behave in battle and Cloud is going to give it to her. Review please!


Before you read, I just want to say that I based this story around a picture I saw on the internet. If you've seen it before, it should be pretty obvious which one I am referencing. I don't know if I like where the story goes after the spanking scene, so please let me know what you think! Happy reading!

The forests around Junon were thick with trees and monsters alike. It wasn't a danger so much as it was an annoyance. Barrett and Cloud easily bested the larger fiends while Tifa took to distracting and then pummeling anything that came her way. Cloud and Barrett were adamant that Tifa not go near the enemy if they were significantly larger than her; for her own safety of course.

Once the final bird fell, Tifa put her palms on her knees and leaned over exhausted. Panting she looked up at Cloud already polishing blood off his sword and Barrett reloading his gun in case of another attack. _It must be so nice to have a weapon to use in battle,_ she thought_. _She straightened herself up and drank a potion. Despite the mens' protests, she got close, she got hurt, and now they'd be worried about her.

"Tifa, are you okay?" asked Cloud. Tifa turned around a faced Cloud, his expression indifferent but his eyes concerned. She opened her mouth to answer when Cloud's PHS went off.

"I'm fine," she answered after two rings. "Shouldn't you get that?" Cloud looked at the phone. _Now_ his expression changed. It must've been Aerith. He answered it with a warm smile.

"Yeah…..uh huh….you don't say." Cloud chuckled. Tifa wished she could hear what she was saying to Cloud. It was so frustrating, it bordered on infuriating. She loved Aerith to pieces but there was something about the way she interacted with Cloud. Cloud never smiled warmly to _her._ Cloud never answered to _her_ when she called (not that she ever knew how to contact him until recently). And most of all, Cloud never chuckled with or laughed with _her_.

She had a lot to offer to the team. She didn't have time to flirt and be cute, she was all about getting the job done now and having fun later. After all, it was her final blow that took down the Midgar Zolom on their way to the Mythril Mine, and she pummeled the Turks while inside too. Cloud and Barrett were thoroughly impressed, they even told her so. And even before this, at the Chocobo Farm, it was a tie between Aerith and Tifa on who to bring.

Aerith was very insistent that she go so Cloud could continue to protect her, but it was the joint effort of Barrett and Tifa convincing the leader that she would be better suited for the Zolom. Cloud reluctantly agreed, but he was concerned for Tifa's well being as well. How Tifa should've taken that was unknown to her. Did he not want her there so she could be safe, or because he simply just wanted Aerith along?

Dwelling strongly on the latter, Tifa felt her face steam up. It was a mix of anger and jealousy. She needed to punch something. She needed a release. She began practicing by punching the air and practicing her high kicks. It wasn't unusual to see her doing this, as Tifa usually did this after a particularly close battle.

Cloud, still on the phone with Aerith, subconsciously walked over to a rock and sat down to watch Tifa exercise. Aerith's anecdote of a mishap with Red XIII and a chocobo was long past its prime. It was now to a point where he was just hearing her drone on and on about it rather than listening. He was lost in the show Tifa was inadvertently putting on for him. A particular back high kick gave Cloud a generous glance at her white panties. Cloud blushed, he felt dirty looking at his childhood friend that way, but he was happy for the sight. He just wished she'd be more careful.

Just then they were ambushed by a group of seven capparwires. They weren't difficult to defeat, but if they weren't careful, they could be seriously hurt. Tifa and Cloud turned their heads in the same direction while Barrett was already firing. Cloud flipped the phone off, not even saying goodbye to Aerith while Tifa, still angered by whole situation, frantically ran to the front line and started punching blindly at whatever was in front of her. Barrett and Cloud kept their distance from her as they attacked the others.

"Tifa, be careful!" Cloud called. Tifa was throwing herself right into the fray; that was very dangerous. "She's going to get herself killed!" he bellowed back to Barrett.

"I've got my hands full here, Spike!" he called back. "I'll help her in a sec!" Barrett was handling two, Cloud at two, and Tifa at the other three. One of them hit Tifa's arm with its wire attack but that didn't slow her down. Barrett, at his limit put down both capparwires in one blast. Cloud was near finishing off his two. Barrett decided to help Tifa, who seemed lost into all of the chaos. After taking down all three with a combination of moves, she was still fuming.

Barrett was the first to reach her. He put his arm on her shoulder about to congratulate her, but the plan backfired when Tifa, on instinct and rage, turned around and sent a kick right into his face. He fell with an audible thud that shook the ground, completely out cold. "Oh no!" Tifa cried when she went down by his side. All tension and anger she felt was suddenly gone and replaced with concern and regret. "Is he alright?" She looked up at Cloud. This wasn't the first time she's knocked down a teammate, but it seemed that this started happening only recently. Cloud told her numerous times to take it slow and be careful or she would seriously injure someone rather than knocking them out.

"Cloud! Is he okay?" she asked, frantic.

Cloud knelt beside Tifa and grabbed her wrist and yanked her up on her feet. "Come here," he said sternly, almost demanding. He took her to a clearing near the battle site. If words weren't going to get through to her, maybe a little bit of punishment would. After that little showcase of Tifa's practicing, Cloud was feeling a little…needy. The mutual feeling from Tifa was undeniable. It had been since he joined the team.

"What's going on?" she asked, "we can't just leave him!"

"He's fine," he said. They came up to a rock, well out of earshot of the now unconscious Barrett.

"I didn't mean to! My mind was still in the battle!" Tifa almost sobbed. Cloud sat down on the rock and put Tifa in his lap. He put his arm around her and patted her back.

"He's going to be fine Tifa. We need to talk. Remember what I said about this whole thing? You've done that to Red twice, me once, and now Barrett. The first couple of times were okay, but now this is getting out of hand." His eyes grew darker.

"I'm sorry Cloud…"

Cloud brought his arm back from around Tifa and revealed that he took out the hair-tie from her hair. It was a long red ribbon and he took both her wrists and bound them together. "What're you-" Cloud yanked her form across his lap.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Tifa, but you've got to learn one way or another." Tifa gasped when she felt her skirt get hiked up over her bottom. Her heart started racing when she felt her panties slide down her legs. Then she felt the sudden sting of Cloud's gloved hand coming down on her bare bottom. Tifa let out a wail. "Be careful not to hit your teammates in the heat of battle," He said angrily.

He landed another blow on her. Before she could protest she felt him move her shirt above her breasts. Then came another blow. "Ahhhh!" Tifa cried. Her cries were cut off when he cupped her chin and shoved two fingers in her mouth with his free right hand. Without the confines of her shirt, she felt her breasts swing with each harsh blow. They felt unbearably heavy and she felt the crude sway of them with each spank. It made the situation all the more real. She felt pain radiate across her body. A burning sting resonated at the point Cloud's hand came in contact with her.

"Cl…Cl…hur…" she tried to choke out the words. With each word she tried to say she felt her saliva drip from the corners of her mouth. The foreign digits were mercilessly prodding at her tongue. Tifa writhed in his lap. She tried to push his fingers out but to no avail. A slow but even pattern of spanks came from Cloud for several minutes. Tears from the pain slid down her face. She felt her face burn. She felt helpless. Plus Cloud was looking at her bare behind. He'd never done this before, Tifa didn't even think to expect this from him. Cloud was punishing her. He never punished anyone on the team. What about Aerith? Would he have done this to her had she knocked someone out?

Again with the thoughts of Cloud and Aerith. Tifa momentarily forgot about this whole situation and bit down hard on Cloud's fingers in her mouth at the thought. Cloud let out an audible sound of pain, but the damage couldn't have been too bad. Cloud finally stopped his spanks and put his free gloved hand up to his teeth. He jerked his head and removed the glove and put it on the ground next to him. Tifa's hard breathing was the only thing she and Cloud could hear.

Tifa was relieved when she felt his bare hand gently rub her sore bottom. Tifa's sobs finally calmed down. Cloud wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. He slowly withdrew his fingers from her mouth. A liquid tether was visible from Cloud's hand to Tifa's lips.

"That hurt," Cloud said as he looked at his right hand. The way he said it was so aloof.

Tifa still breathed heavily. "At least…." another hard breath, "I get the job done." Tifa said through clenched teeth. She felt humiliated, violated and above all else, _angry. _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She didn't turn to face him. "Why did you bring me?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed. _Where is she going with this?_ he thought. "You mean here?"

"Yes. Why did you bring me here instead of _her?_"

"You mean Aerith? Because you were a more suitable ally for the team against the Zolom."

"Is that really why? Did you even think about that at first?"

"W-Yes."

"Or did someone have to tell you? Over and over until you saw reasoning in the argument?"

"What's this about Tifa? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Of course not! I was just frustrated that you would rather bring her and not me when it should've been clear from the start that I was a better pick!" she choked out.

"Sounds like jealousy to me." Tifa huffed. "That's not the case at all, Tifa."

"I don't believe you." As soon as she said that, she felt his bare hand slide every so lightly along that soft flesh between her legs. Her heavy breathing was cut short. His right hand went to cup her breast still hanging out.

"You should…"

This sudden change in attitude took Tifa by surprise. First she was being punished and now she was being teased. "What're you doing now?" She was almost furious with herself when her body responded. She felt something moist crawl down the back of the left thigh. Her center was awakening.

"I'm showing you…" he gently pushed one of his digits inside of her "…what the real case is." Tifa clenched in an uncomfortable response but it only resulted in a pleased tone from Cloud. "Just say stop if you don't want it."

"I…I…"

"The reason why…" he added another finger "…I didn't want you to come was because I didn't want this to happen." Tifa gasped. "Okay," he almost laughed. "I _did_ want this to happen but just didn't think a good opportunity would come up. But you with your hot head granted me, well us, just that."

Tifa buried her face into her forearms. Her wrists were still bound and she tried to hide her blushing face. "I feel the same way," her muffled voice came out. Did she just say that? No she couldn't admit it.

Cloud rolled the erect peak on her breast between his two gloved fingers. "When I saw you practicing a while ago, I just…lost it." His talented hands set a leisurely pace going in and out of her. The two digits were uncomfortable at first, then pleasurable, then unsatisfactory. Tifa didn't notice the transition from humiliation to need.

After a few minutes, Tifa started to say "Cloud…do you want to…" He removed his fingers and then promptly pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap, facing him. She wrapped her shapely but powerful legs around him; she slipped her left leg out of her panties and they dangled on her right ankle. He locked her in searing kiss. Her wrists, still bound, went over his head. Cloud could feel moisture gathering on his lap where Tifa was settled. Her bare chest was pressed up against his. When Tifa withdrew for air, Cloud kept her lower lip between his teeth.

"Only for days now," he said when he let her go. With Tifa still in his lap and her legs still around his waist, he lifted himself from the rock and settled on the soft grass. Once there, he whispered in Tifa's ear, "Get on your back."

Tifa, although reluctant, complied. She didn't want to be away from his sheltering body and her breasts were still exposed. The grass prickled her sore bottom in the place she was spanked. She felt his heated gaze on her but tried to concentrate on the sky above her. Legs bent and apart she was happy no one could see them. She put her bound hands above her head. Her free hair was splayed beneath her and outlined her supple frame. Cloud's head dipped between her legs. "Wh-what're you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Tasting," he said calmly. She felt his lips on her aching flesh. Her breath caught but it didn't deter Cloud. His tongue moved up and down and lapped her opening. Tifa closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feeling. She had thought about this many times but now it was happening. The mere thought of him kissing and lapping there was enough to make her come.

Tifa could feel her toes curl in her shoes when he became dangerously close to the apex of her desire. She moaned and unconsciously began to move her hips in rhythm of his laps. Cloud's eyes looked upward and could barely see over Tifa's large chest. Her face was flushed and clearly showed her enjoyment. She was his and she was helpless. Her bound hands above her head just added to the wonderful image.

Cloud mewled as a small amount of moisture filled his mouth. Her taste was tart and smooth. It was incredible. Her back arched and her moans became pleading. Cloud continued his normal pace. The slow build would make it all the more exhilarating. Tifa wordlessly protested when she moved her hips faster, urging him to pick up the pace. He didn't relent.

She couldn't find her breath to speak so she dipped her hips lower so that she could catch his lips in the place she wanted it the most. The place she _needed_ it the most. He wasn't fooled. Her body grew stiff and taut. She brought her hands in front of her and placed them on his head, trying to move it, but to no avail. He kept his pace going, unmoving.

Her hands relaxed in his hair when she knew her struggle was in vain. She put her arms back up above her head and let him lap. Slowly but surely her hungry petals swelled up in anticipation. Tifa's moans started to sound like wails. "Pl…please Cloud!" she all but cried.

Finally he gave her what he wanted. It was slow and steady at first with his tongue then it became faster, harder, _better._ He gently sucked at her eager nub and licked at it. She felt the white heat spread from in between her legs to her fingertips. Her mouth hung open as she couldn't seem to find her voice. Her breathy scream was intense. She breathed in deeply when the high peak of this euphoric wave was crashing into her and she held it.

Cloud's mouth was filled with the essence of her pleasure. It coated the entire bottom half of his face and he moaned as he drank in the wonderful taste all the while continuing to lap. The rest of it spilled on the grass beneath them, making a puddle of the evidence of Tifa's orgasm. Once she was safely down from her high, he wiped his face dry on the inside of his turtle-neck. Then he put his hands on both sides of her and leaned over her.

Tifa was panting. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks had an adorable pink hue to them. When she saw the shade from behind her closed lids, she opened her eyes and saw Cloud's face. "Will you…" she began. Cloud put his finger on her lips.

"Shh…." He whispered. He slowly nodded. She closed her eyes again and heard the rasp of his zipper coming down. The sound made her heart beat quickly, more so than just a few seconds before when she was lost in ecstasy. He didn't do any of the things she imagined he would. He wasn't constantly asking 'are you sure?' He knew she was and she knew he was.

Cloud leaned over and began to untie Tifa's binds. "Don't!" she said a little too quickly. Cloud gave her a questioning look. "I…I want them on…"

Cloud nodded ever so slightly. He put his hand under her back and brought her up into his lap again. Again she wrapped her legs around his waist and he rested her easily on his ready erection. As soon as she felt the tip at her entrance, she closed her eyes heavily. She tensed and braced herself. Cloud put his mouth on hers and slowly lowered herself down. Tifa made her slight pain audible but he knew what he was doing and he took the cries from her in their passionate kiss.

Once fully sheathed, he whispered "Move a little," against her lips. Hesitantly, she did. With each grind, he could feel his growls of approval. He cupped her bottom with his hands and helped her and it encouraged her to move faster and be less shy. Cloud's hungry mouth found her left breast and he sucked at the lovely rosy peak as he rolled it between his teeth. Tifa's moans took another needy tone again.

The climb was much faster now and Cloud's lurching hips made her feel so complete and full. She threw her head back and let her hair cascade around her. Mouth open and eyes blissfully closed, Cloud drank in the gorgeous sight. He was making her feel this way. He felt needed by her and it was the most amazing feeling to him; even better than the feeling of his own release.

Cloud's breath hastened and he didn't realize he was repeating Tifa's name over and over again. Tifa called his name, louder than his voice. Their breathing became labored and intense. Tifa's insides were contracting around him. She was so close but she didn't want to do it without him. "Cloud…I can't hold…" Tifa tried to force out.

Cloud, impossibly calm yet strained, chocked out "Come for me, Tifa. Now!"

With that, they both let go and let the rapture take them. Cloud's clenched teeth were against Tifa's neck and Tifa let out a cry so uninhibited and joyous, Cloud feared, for a just a second, Barrett would've awoken to hear them. After what seemed like forever, and it very well could've been, Cloud fell back with Tifa collapsing on top of him and still inside of him. Their ragged breaths slowly returned to normal and there were no words exchanged. Thankful expressions however were frequent between them.

Tifa adjusted her clothing back to its normal position and Cloud zipped his pants back up. Tifa was the first to stand up and Cloud followed behind her, giving her a playful squeeze on her bottom. Tifa giggled but immediate resumed her normal self, as did Cloud, when they returned to the place where Barrett lay. "He's still out?" Cloud asked. "How hard did you hit him?" There was Cloud's warm smile again.

"Hard enough," Tifa replied with a wink.

Barrett stirred. "Wh-what happened?" he asked.

Tifa began, "Barrett, I- "

"Cappawires. A sneak attack from behind. We couldn't get to you in time," Cloud finished.

"Those damn things. Must've been some fight, you two look exhausted."

The two exchanged glances. "Let's move on," Cloud said. The group began to move forward. Before they could get too far, Cloud's PHS went off. He picked it up and looked at it. It was Aerith, it had to be. Tifa found herself feeling the same way as she did before, despite Cloud's actions to the contrary, that Cloud preferred Aerith to her. He put the phone down in his pocket without answering. "Aren't you going to get that?" Tifa asked.

"No, it can wait," he said.


End file.
